


Broken Dreams

by ChrisChaos369



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisChaos369/pseuds/ChrisChaos369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A) Beast Boy Raven and any Teen Titans related things are property of DC & Warner Bros.<br/>B) This is set years after the last episode of the Teen Titans tv show so all the Titans are at least 21 or older.<br/>C) If you actually like Terra stop reading now cuz I might get vocal bout the backstabber.<br/>Sidenote: As far as I'm concerned Malchior should be burned to a crisp and Terra should be buried alive. Ok let's begin.</p><p>When Beast Boy goes from hero to drunk it's up to a former teammate to find him, return him back into the green goofball she loves and find a way to once again make him a Titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Say It

Broken Dreams part 1: Don't Say it  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's been 3 years since Beast Boy saw Terra again and she didn't even remember him, she didn't remember any of us..... Maybe she didn't want to. Either way Beast Boy took it hard his cheerful happy go lucky demeanor was long gone he mainly just stayed in his room except to do missions or to get food. I never realized how much he meant to the Titans until he started distancing himself from the rest of us, how much he meant to me. I always wanted peace and quiet to meditate and to read only to have it ruined by him making jokes, but after being able to have peace and quiet for a week I realized something..... I actually missed his constant interuptions I mean he wasn't funny everyone knew it but for some reason his constant attempts to make me smile actually worked at least on the inside. I tried to talk him after two weeks only to be cut off by three simple words that spoke volumes "Don't Say It." right away I knew why he said it. After Terra betrayed the team for Slade no let Beast Boy forget it because we weren't about to forgive that little traitor and I was the worst of all. I must've beaten Beast Boy over the head with it for two months afterwards. I finally stopped the verbal abuse after the incident with Malchior, but Beast Boy never did to me what I did to him.... He was kind and understanding which made me feel horrible about what I had done two months earlier. Now his hearts been crushed again and after 3 years it hasn't healed any. Robin now calling himself Nightwing had no choice but to kick Beast Boy off the team after his depression almost killed us during a fight. Now he lives in some run down apartment complex in Gotham only leaving to go drown his sorrows at the local bar.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I've been on my own for about 2 and a half years now...... I think. After Dick kicked me out of the titans I stopped using the name Beast Boy.  
Now I'm just Garfield Logan - Gotham's Drunk of the Year two years runnin. How could that Bird Brained boy scout understand what I'm going through how could any of them? To them I was just "Mr. Comedy" making these stupid jokes no one thought were funny never being serious always being over dramatic. Well Fuck em all I don't care what they think anymore as far as I'm concerned they stabbed me in the back just like Terra did..... Oh how I hate that name, it just reminds me of all the crap I put up with from the others after she screwed us over..... Figures she would eventually cause me to be kicked off the team too. Funny thing is the person that hated Terra the most was the only one to even attempt talking to me about it why the hell did I tell her to go away. Raven knocked on my door started to ask if I was ok actually concerned believe it or not and what do I do? Like an idiot I said "Don't Say It." then closed the door in her face. What made me feel even more like an ass was when I barely heard say from the hallway the words I had used to comfort her once before.  
"You think you're alone Beast Boy, but you're not." I figured she was whispering to herself but I still went to verify what she said.... I opened the door and she was gone. Three years later and now I'm sitting in the same bar I sit in every night trying not to puke from the smell of alchol as I down probably a bottle and a half of whiskey trying to forget how I have nothing to live for wondering if tonight's the night I finally get enough courage to pull the trigger. That's when I noticed it... The bar still smelled nasty as hell but now I smelled the slight hint of lavender making it's way through the bar. Soon after I recognized the smell I heard guys whistling and the foot steps of a woman that were all too familiar. Without acknowledging that I had noticed her apporaching I simply had the bartender poor me another glass of whiskey because I knew....... I was in for a long night.


	2. Opening Old Wounds

Broken Dreams part 2: Opening Old Wounds  
Garfield: "What are you doing here? Come to gloat about all the fun you guys are having without me?"  
Raven: "Can't I just come to see if you're ok?"  
Garfield: "Never have before Rae." (Takes a drink of Whiskey)  
Raven: "Beast Boy don't--"  
Garfield: "I'm not Beast Boy anymore and you know it.... I'm just Garfield Logan aka Gotham City Drunk..." As he went to take another drink of whiskey the glass shattered in his hand. "WHAT THE HELL RAVEN!!!! JUST BECA--"  
He couldn't finish his anger enduced rant as Raven slapped him so hard he became sober.  
Raven: "You are a damn fool, you know that? To think I was actually worried about your stupid green ass...." She turned ready to walk out with tears streaming down her face. "Do you realize that I wouldn't be in Gotham or in this damn bar if I didn't care?" She turned removing her hood to see if Garfield was even listening and to show her emotions. Seeing that he was stunned as was the rest of the bar she decided to turn it up notch taking a step with every word she was about to say. "I DEFENDED YOU FROM NIGHTWING WHEN HE KICK YOU OFF THE TEAM, SO DID CY AND STAR!!! BUT YOU REFUSED TO TALK ABOUT HOW TERRA BROKE YOUR HEART YET AGAIN!!! NOW YOU LIVE IN A RUN DOWN APARTMENT DEBATING WHETHER OR NOT TO KILL YOURSELF THINKING NO ONE CARES AND YOU HAVE NOTHING LEFT"  
Garfield: "H-h-how did you know about tha--"  
Raven: "I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!! BUT TO ANSWER YOU'RE QUESTION I READ MINDS REMEMBER THAT'S HOW I FOUND YOUR SORRY ASS NOW I WISH I HADN'T!!!!" As she finally started calming down she turned to walk out again. "I used to think no one cared about me too Gar... Then this little green idiot on the team showed me he cared even if no one else did..... It started by trying to make me smile everyday even if it annoyed the hell out of me..... But then when I was at my lowest thinking of suicide like you are now....... He told me that even though I felt alone I wasn't....." Once again she turned to face him her crying had stopped a little. "Ever since that day I've realized there's more to him than meets the eye...... And I also realized I can't live without him so tell me now........ Do you love or even like me or do you just see me as a former teammate that's no better than Terra?" As she asked him the question she turned and actually walked away this time hoping he would stop her before she got outside..... But he didn't.  
The next morning Raven was entering the Gotham City airport heartbroken that Beast Boy hadn't tried to stop her. As she was walking through the airport she saw a large group of people gathered curious she investigated that's when she heard a song playing through several speakers.  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer.  
She recognized the song but had no idea why it was playing and the words alcohol, whiskey and beer just made her remember the night before and she started to cry again.  
Closing Time. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here.  
As she continued to listen she noticed something..... The person's voice was one she hadn't heard in 2 years.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
As the chorus started so did her feet she was running where the crowd had hoping her assumption was correct. She had reached the large group of people sooner than she thought she would and was now trying to get the center of the crowd where the singing was coming from. As she finally found her way to whoever was singing she tripped and closed her eyes ready to hit the ground hard. She then realized seconds later that she had been caught mid-fall before she could see who caught her she heard the last part of the chorus and cried with tears of joy.  
Take me home Rae.  
Beast Boy hadn't stopped her the night before but he made damn sure she wouldn't leave Gotham without knowing he loved her more than she would ever know....


	3. What I've Missed

As the airplane from Gotham City to Jump City took off Beast Boy decided to ask Raven what he's missed for the past 2 and a half years.  
Beast Boy: "So what have I missed?"  
Raven: "Well Nightwing & Starfire got married."  
Beast Boy: "Big surprise."  
Ravem: "Well Jinx lives at the tower now oh and she's dating Cy."  
Beast Boy: "Really? What happened between her and Wally?"  
Raven: "Well Wally told her one day it wasn't working out between them in front of everyone then did his flash superspeed as he left."  
Beast Boy: "Ouch..... How does Cy fit into this?"  
Raven: "He gave her a shoulder to cry on almost immediately."  
Beast Boy: "Wow why did Wally just dump her all of a sudden?"  
Raven: "Some blonde chick named Artemis he's now dating."  
Beast Boy: "Artie really?"  
Raven: "You know her?"  
Beast Boy: "Yeah she lives in the same apartment complex as me. Asks me for advice all the time about being a hero."  
Raven: "Wow and you thought no one cared about you."  
Beast Boy: "Yeah took me a slap to the face to realize how much of a selfish jackass I was."  
Raven: "So how are we gonna break the news to the others you know.... About us?"  
Beast Boy: "We'll tell them when we're ready. Here's a better question...."  
Raven: "What?"  
Beast Boy: "How do we ask Nightwing if I can come back to the Titans?"  
Raven: "Good question."


	4. Home Sweet Home

Nightwing: "Don't you guys ever learn?"  
Cyborg: "Yeah we're only gonna kick yo butts again."  
Gizmo: "Why cuz of that traitor you're dating you bucket of bolts?"  
Jinx: "You're just mad I'm on the winning side now."  
Red X: "Not exactly."  
Mammoth: "Yeah we gots a leader thats way smarter than you Jinx."  
Terra: "Miss me Titans?"  
Cyborg: "You."  
Nightwing: "I thought you lost your memory."  
Terra: "Nope, but Beast Boy always was an idiot. It's funny my plan worked perfectly to destroy his life he's probably already offed himself."  
Starfire: "ENOUGH!!!!"  
Starfire couldn't stand to hear anymore as she threw a starbolt Terra only to have it blocked by her sister, Blackfire. The Hive 5 had upgraded over the years only Mammoth and Gizmo from the original team were still involved. As the fight raged on it started out as usual. Starfire & Blackfire slammed each other through one building than another. Cy & Gizmo were fight the same tech vs tech fight they always have. Nightwing was fighting hand to hand combat with Red X neither with a clear advantage. Mammoth joined in where he could while Terra just stood there watching as if she was waiting for the right moment. Her moment came as her teammates were fell in front of her.  
Cyborg: "Jinx now."  
Terra realized something she hadn't noticed during the fight at this moment.  
Terra: 'Where was Jinx during the fight?'  
Just then Jinx's bad luck powers caused the street to collapse underneath the 5 villains. The Titans thought they had just won the fight.  
Terra: "Nice try." Terra rose from the hole in the street surrounded by broken pieces of pavement. "My turn."  
Her eyes glowed pure yellow, but just before she struck with her attack something happened.  
"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"  
Terra had been thrown to the ground by black energy that only one person could've used.  
Terra: "Why you Bit--"  
Before she could finish her statement a familiar green Ram hit her hard in the stomach knocking her off her feet. As she hit the ground she hit her head on the pavement knocking herself out cold. As the green ram it morphed into his human form the Titans looked on in amazement.  
Beast Boy: "I still got it." He said with a giant smile on his face showing off the trademark tooth he'd become known for. As he stood there he realized there were 4 pairs of eyes staring right at him as if they've seen a ghost. "Hi guys."


	5. In Or Out

Beast Boy has returned to Jump City hoping that his friends will accept his apologies as well as let him come back to the team....... However some people are not happy at his sudden return.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
???: "Father The Hive 5 have failed and.................. Beast Boy has returned."  
??? 2: "It seems Terra's little game failed after all."  
???: "How shall we proceed Father?"  
??? 2: "Contact Blood tell him to be ready."  
???: "Yes Father." (fades into the shadows)  
??? 2: "So he's back because of her." (watching footage from the battle)  
??? 3: "I can take care of her no problem."  
??? 2: "Make sure that you do........ Malchior."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Starfire: "It is glorious to see you again Beast Boy it has been far too long!!!"  
Cyborg: "Yeah man I was getting tired of kickin Nightwing's butt on gamestation."  
Nightwing: "Well before you all--"  
Before he could finish Beast Boy started to speak.  
Beast Boy: "Look I know I shouldn't bother asking for forgiveness.... I was acting like a child I didn't to talk about the whole Terra thing 3 years ago figuring it was gonna be like last time and you would all lecture me multiple times. I also should've realized she just playing me for a fool. Bottom line I risked the lives of my team..... My family because I wasn't man enough to move on with my life."  
Raven: "Well I did have to slap you back to reality in that bar." (in her usual emotionless tone)  
Beast Boy: "Don't remind me." (rubbing the cheek she slapped) "Here's where the really hard part comes in.... I know I messed up I can't change or deny that, but if you will let me I'd like to be a Titan again."  
As soon as he finished all eyes in the room were on Nightwing because they knew he made the final decision.... Even if no one else agreed with it.  
Nightwing: "Beast Boy I still owe you for that sucker punch the day you left the Titans."  
He pointed with his thumb towards the door in a manner tell him that they had to settle this first. As the 6 entered the towers training room Nightwing got into the boxing ring.  
Nightwing: "Ok CY you're ref, Beast Boy get in here."  
Beast Boy simply nodded his head as he got in the ring.  
Nightwing: "Here's the deal we're gonna finish what you started 2 and a half years ago when you punched me.... Based on how well you do in hand to hand combat then I'll decide whether or not you can come back got it?"  
Beast Boy: "I can live with that."  
Cyborg: "Ok guys heres the rules no powers, no weapons, and no dirty moves that I could consider cheating. Only way to win KO or Tap out. You guys ready?"  
NIghtwing: "Bring it."  
Beast Boy: "I was born ready."  
Cyborg: "FIGHT!!!"


	6. Showdown

As the 2 combatants were preparing for the upcoming bruises they just knew they would be aching from, both men were also plotting their strategies on how to beat the other.

Nightwing POV  
Ok he's been away 2 and a half years and his skills were getting sloppy 6 months before that plus Bruce's telling me bout him being drunk every night he's been in Gotham helps. This is gonna be easy.  
Beast Boy POV  
He looks confident good.... I always wanted to kick his ass in hand to hand combat. Time to show him my skills from the Doom Patrol.

As they began to fight Nightwing was surprised to see they were evenly matched for every punch or kick he delivered to Beast Boy he got one in return. The only sound to be heard in the entire room was the sound of fighting.... That is until the girl from Tamaran said something no one expected.  
Starfire  
"Come on friend Beast Boy open up the can of the butt whoop!!!"

Nightwing hearing his own wife cheering for his opponent instead of him he lost his focus and walked right into a hard right hook from Beast Boy drawing first blood.  
Raven POV  
Inside Raven's mind it was a complete mess.  
'Yeah I'm with Star hoo ahh.'  
'hehehehehehehehe.'  
'I hope he tears the wings off the boy wonder.'  
'I just hope BB will be ok after this.'  
'Would you all shut up, I swear you emotions are giving me a migraine.'  
'We all know you're thinking what we are, obviously.'  
'Shut up.'  
Once she had finally gotten her emotions under control the unthinkable occured. While Starfire cheering for Beast Boy made Nightwing lose focus it also made Beast Boy get over confident because once Nightwing regained his composure he caught the green changling in the head with a crescent kick sending him flying out of the boxing ring and crashing to the floor on the far side of the ring.  
"GET UP GARFIELD!!!!"

All eyes were now on Raven who was now blushing realizing what she just said out loud. However while the others were staring at Raven, Beast Boy had recovered and was now behind Nightwing blood flowing from his mouth.  
Beast Boy  
"Never take your eyes off your opponent Dick."

Nightwing now realizing who was behind him went to strike but it was too late. Beast Boy got him in a sleeperhold and wrapped his legs around Nightwing's arms making sure he couldn't escape his hold. Nightwing was starting to fade as he dropped to his knees.

Beast Boy   
"Say it. Say you give up and I'll let go."

Nightwing was not about to admit he had been beaten by Beast Boy, but he also knew he couldn't last much longer and it wouldn't matter anyway. Nightwing at that moment swallowed his pride and did the only thing he could.

Nightwing  
"Fine you're a Titan again."

Beast Boy released his hold immediately overjoyed that he'd been given a second chance. Without thinking Beast Boy did a running jump out of the ring down to the floor and proceeded to kiss Raven with more passion than he thought possible not caring if anyone was there or not.

Beast Boy  
"Thank you for believing in me."


End file.
